It is common to see an individual walking along anywhere carrying a beverage container in one hand. One less often sees an individual in a wheelchair carrying a beverage container. It is difficult for a wheelchair user to continually hold a beverage container whether the wheelchair is in a resting position or in motion. As condensation develops around a cold beverage container, it becomes even more difficult as the wheelchair user is also trying to prevent the condensed water from dripping on to him/herself. When the wheelchair user is trying to navigate the wheelchair, it is particularly difficult to hold the beverage container and impossible to hold the beverage container if the user is also holding numerous other items, e.g., a purse and a magazine. In addition, a lot of wheelchair users are confined to their wheelchair and therefore remain seated in their wheelchair during a meal. Usually the armrests of a wheelchair need to fit under a table so as to position the user as close possible to the dining table.
Beverage container holders have been disclosed for use on bicycles, theater seats, cars and hospital beds for a few years but not specifically for wheelchairs. Presently, there is available a plastic molded convenience tray that provides a recess for the placement of a beverage container. The tray, when in use, is positioned to rest on a wheelchair armrest and extend out from the wheelchair. The tray's position is maintained by two side brackets. One problem with the tray is that the molded plastic recess for the beverage container does not provide adequate sidewall support for large beverage containers nor does it provided an outlet for condensation. Although the tray can be easily removed in order for the wheelchair armrests to fit under a dining table, the tray would need to be stored as it is too bulky to be held. Considering the breath of both the tray and the wheelchair, the tray could not remain in position when the user is navigating the chair, much less could the user carry the tray with him/her when navigating the chair.